Gallery: Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man
Screenshots PoHaaBYM-1-HiccupStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-2-HiccupStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-3-HiccupStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-4-Bucket.JPG PoHaaBYM-5-HiccupStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-6-Bucket.JPG PoHaaBYM-7-Bucket.JPG PoHaaBYM-8-Bucket.JPG PoHaaBYM-9-ChiefPortraits.JPG PoHaaBYM-10--ChiefPortraits.JPG PoHaaBYM-11-StoickFather.JPG PoHaaBYM-12-HiccupStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-13-HiccupStoick.JPG Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man title card.jpg PoHaaBYM-14-GreatHall.JPG PoHaaBYM-15-GreatHall.JPG PoHaaBYM-16-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-17-Snotlout.JPG PoHaaBYM-18-Fishlegs.JPG PoHaaBYM-19-Hamishes.JPG PoHaaBYM-20-Snotlout.JPG PoHaaBYM-21-SnotloutTwins.JPG PoHaaBYM-22-SnotloutTwins.JPG PoHaaBYM-23-Snotlout.JPG PoHaaBYM-24-Snotlout.JPG PoHaaBYM-25-Gobber.JPG PoHaaBYM-26-GobberHiccstrid.JPG PoHaaBYM-27-Fishlegs.JPG PoHaaBYM-28-Fishlegs.JPG PoHaaBYM-29-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-30-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-31-Gobber.JPG PoHaaBYM-32-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-33-GreatHall.JPG PoHaaBYM-34-GreatHall.JPG PoHaaBYM-35-HiccupStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-36-PortraitUnveiling.JPG PoHaaBYM-37-PortraitUnveiling.JPG PoHaaBYM-38-Hiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-39-Hiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-40-HiccupStoickPortrait.JPG PoHaaBYM-41-Hiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-42-TwinsAstrid.JPG Who cares.jpg PoHaaBYM-43-BucketHiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-44-BucketHiccupStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-45-Hiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-46-MulchEtc.JPG PoHaaBYM-47-Hiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-48-HiccupStoickPortrait.JPG PoHaaBYM-49-Hiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-50-Hiccstrid.JPG Think about it.jpg You know it's viking tradition.jpg PoHaaBYM-51-VillagerWithSheep.JPG My father to accept me.jpg He does accept you.jpg Accepts the painting more.jpg PoHaaBYM-52-BacksmithShop.JPG PoHaaBYM-53HiccstridFishlegs.JPG PoHaaBYM-54-HiccstridFishlegs.JPG PoHaaBYM-55Twins.JPG PoHaaBYM-56-SnotloutTwins.JPG PoHaaBYM-57-Snotlout.JPG PoHaaBYM-58-AstridFishlegs.JPG PoHaaBYM-59-Snotlout.JPG PoHaaBYM-60-AstridFishlegs.JPG PoHaaBYM-61-Hiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-62-AstridFishlegs.JPG PoHaaBYM-63-Gang.JPG Are you serious.jpg PoHaaBYM-65-SnotloutHiccupTuff.JPG PoHaaBYM-66-Hiccup.JPG Pretty great.jpg Every step of the way.jpg PoHaaBYM-68-Twins.JPG PoHaaBYM-69-Twins.JPG PoHaaBYM-70-TreasureMap.JPG PoHaaBYM-71-TreasureMap.JPG PoHaaBYM-72-Snotlout.JPG PoHaaBYM-73-Twins.JPG PoHaaBYM-74-TreasureMap.JPG I've seen this before.jpg DRoB Ep8 - Crook in the Master's Knee.jpg PoHaaBYM-75-Hamish.JPG Dragons Riders of Berk s1e8 – Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man8.jpg PoHaaBYM-76-Gang.JPG Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 07.15 -2012.12.13 01.26.24-.png PoHaaBYM-77-HookloutMeatlegsHicctooth.JPG PoHaaBYM-78-Snotlout.JPG PoHaaBYM-79-Hiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-80-GreatHall.JPG PoHaaBYM-81-StoickGobber.JPG PoHaaBYM-82-Gobber.JPG PoHaaBYM-83-Stoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-84-Stoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-85-Gobber.JPG PoHaaBYM-86-Gobber.JPG PoHaaBYM-87-DeadGuyInIce.JPG PoHaaBYM-88-Fishlegs.JPG PoHaaBYM-89-HiccupSnotlout.JPG PoHaaBYM-90-DeadGuyInIce.JPG Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 08.21 -2012.12.13 01.28.10-.png PoHaaBYM-93-Snotlout.JPG Dragons Riders of Berk s1e8 – Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man13.jpg PoHaaBYM-94-HiccupSnotlout.JPG Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 08.54 -2012.12.13 01.29.00-.png Toothless heats the ice in PoHAaBYM.png At the Glacier in PoHAaBYM.png PoHaaBYM-95-PuzzlePiece.JPG PoHaaBYM-96-TwinsHiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-97-Astrid.JPG Let me know if it answers.jpg Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 09.27 -2012.12.13 01.32.30-.png PoHaaBYM-98-Hiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-99-GobberStoickThornado.JPG PoHaaBYM-100-GobberStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-101-GobberStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-102-Stoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-103-GobberStoick.JPG Dragons Riders of Berk s1e8 – Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man9.jpg PoHaaBYM-104-CrashingGlacier.JPG PoHaaBYM-105-Gobber.JPG PoHaaBYM-106-GobberStoickThornado.JPG PoHaaBYM-107-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-108-Hiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-109TwinsBarfBelch.JPG PoHaaBYM-113-TreasureMap.JPG PoHaaBYM-114-SeaStack.JPG PoHaaBYM-115-HicctoothMeatlegs.JPG Fishlegs and Hiccup - PoHaaBM.png PoHaaBYM-116-Hiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-117-Fishlegs.JPG PoHaaBYM-118-Hiccup.JPG Dragons Riders of Berk s1e8 – Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man21.jpg PoHaaBYM-119-PuzzlePiece.JPG PoHaaBYM-120-Fishlegs.JPG PoHaaBYM-121-HiccupsProsthesis.JPG PoHaaBYM-122-Hiccup.JPG Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 12.35 -2012.12.13 01.36.45-.png Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 12.38 -2012.12.13 01.38.29-.png PoHaaBYM-123-Ruffnut.JPG PoHaaBYM-124-Hiccstrid.JPG I'm not really here for the treasure.jpg Right.jpg PoHaaBYM-125-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-126-Wall.JPG PoHaaBYM-127-Hiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-128-TuffnutBelch.JPG The world is right.jpg PoHaaBYM-130-Hiccstrid.JPG PoHaaBYM-131-Snotlout.JPG PoHaaBYM-132-Gang.JPG Dragons Riders of Berk s1e8 – Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man24.jpg PoHaaBYM-133-SnotloutFishlegs.JPG PoHaaBYM-134-Hookfang.JPG PoHaaBYM-135-SnotloutFishlegs.JPG Dragons Riders of Berk s1e8 – Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man27.jpg Over here.jpg Pull them out.jpg PoHaaBYM-136-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-137-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-138-TwinsBarfBelch.JPG PoHaaBYM-139-TwinsBarfBelch.JPG PoHaaBYM-140-Wall.JPG PoHaaBYM-141-WallOpens.JPG PoHaaBYM-142-WallOpens.JPG PoHaaBYM-143-WallShuts.JPG After the door closed.jpg PoHaaBYM-145-FirewormCave.JPG Astrid and Hiccup having grabbed a couple of things of the wall.jpg PoHaaBYM-146-Hiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-147-Hiccstrid.JPG PoHaaBYM-148-FirewormCave.JPG PoHaaBYM-149-Snotlout.JPG PoHaaBYM-150-Snotlout.JPG PoHaaBYM-151-Astrid.JPG Looking at the floor.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk s1e8 – Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man30.jpg PoHaaBYM-156-Fireworms.JPG PoHaaBYM-157-Fireworms.JPG PoHaaBYM-158-Fireworms.JPG PoHaaBYM-159-Fishlegs.JPG PoHaaBYM-160-Hiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-161-Tuffnut.JPG PoHaaBYM-162-FirewormCave.JPG PoHaaBYM-163-Hicctooth.JPG PoHaaBYM-164-Fireworms.JPG PoHaaBYM-165-HiccupStormstrid.JPG PoHaaBYM-166-Snotfang.JPG PoHaaBYM-167-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-168-Hiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-169-Hookfang.JPG PoHaaBYM-170-Hookfang.JPG PoHaaBYM-171-Hookfang.JPG PoHaaBYM-172Fireworms.JPG PoHaaBYM-173-Meatlug.JPG PoHaaBYM-174-Astrid.JPG Take the gold.jpg PoHaaBYM-175-Fishlegs.JPG PoHaaBYM-176-Hicctooth.JPG DRoB Ep8 - The reflected light reveals the third piece.jpg PoHaaBYM-177-Fishlug.JPG PoHaaBYM-178-Stormstrid.JPG PoHaaBYM-179-PuzzlePiece.JPG Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 16.56 -2012.12.13 01.43.44-.png PoHaaBYM-180-Hiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-181-PuzzlePiece.JPG PoHaaBYM-182-Gang.JPG As Hiccup is starting to fall.jpg Astrid still looking down where Hiccup fell.jpg PoHaaBYM-183-Fishlegs.JPG Astrid after being told why they need to leave.jpg PoHaaBYM-185-Stormstrid.JPG PoHaaBYM-186-Gang.JPG Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 20.13 -2012.12.13 01.51.33-.png PoHaaBYM-187-Hicctooth.JPG PoHaaBYM-188-Hicctooth.JPG PoHaaBYM-189-Hicctooth.JPG Hiccup as a buffman shot2.PNG Hiccup as a buffman 3.PNG Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 18.26 -2012.12.13 01.47.53-.png PoHaaBYM-190-PuzzlePiece.JPG PoHaaBYM-191-PuzzlePiece.JPG Dragons Riders of Berk s1e8 – Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man38.jpg Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 18.01 -2012.12.13 01.45.49-.png Dragons Riders of Berk s1e8 – Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man39.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk s1e8 – Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man40.jpg PoHaaBYM-193-Hiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-194-PuzzlePieces.JPG PoHaaBYM-195-Hicctooth.JPG PoHaaBYM-196-Hicctooth.JPG PoHaaBYM-197-Hiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-198-Hicctooth.JPG We've go to find them.jpg PoHaaBYM-199-AstridFishlegs.JPG PoHaaBYM-200-Stoicknado.JPG PoHaaBYM-201-AstridFishlegs.JPG PoHaaBYM-202-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-203-Stoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-204-TreasureCave.JPG PoHaaBYM-205-TreasureCave.JPG Hiccup as a buffman.PNG Hiccup as a buffman 4.PNG PoHaaBYM-206-HamishTreasure.JPG PoHaaBYM-207-HamishTreasure.JPG PoHaaBYM-208-Hiccup.JPG HamishIandIIportriat.png PoHaaBYM-210-Hiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-211-HamishTreasure.JPG PoHaaBYM-212-Hicctooth.JPG PoHaaBYM-213-Riddle.JPG PoHaaBYM-214-Hiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-215-TreasureHammer.JPG PoHaaBYM-216-TreasureFeather.JPG PoHaaBYM-217-AstridStoickFishlegs.JPG Astrid, Stoick, and Fishlegs digging.jpg PoHaaBYM-218-CollapsingHill.JPG PoHaaBYM-219-Stoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-220-TreasureFeather.JPG PoHaaBYM-221-Hicctooth.JPG Stoick holding Hiccup.jpg What happened.jpg PoHaaBYM-223-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-224-HiccupStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-225-HiccupStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-226-SnotloutFishlegs.JPG PoHaaBYM-227-HiccupStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-229-HiccupStoick.JPG Stoick and Hiccup hugging.jpg PoHaaBYM-231-GreatHall.JPG PoHaaBYM-232-GangBucket.JPG As it turns out.jpg PoHaaBYM-233-Hiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-234-Stoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-236-Hiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-237-HiccupStoickPortrait.JPG Storyboard Site Navigation Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man